Electrosurgery is a common procedure for dentists, doctors, and veterinarians. Electrosurgical handpieces are commercially available that will accommodate a wide variety of electrode shapes and sizes, such as needles, blades, scalpels, balls and wire loops. Also, multi-function electrodes are available. For example, the Ellman company makes available a suction coagulator. This is an instrument that can be connected to a source of electrosurgical energy and that provides the electrode in the form of a hollow tube with an exposed tip. By connecting a suction source to the hollow tube, blood and other liquids at the operative field can be drawn out while simultaneously bleeding capillaries can be coagulated electrosurgically. This instrument has limitations, since the electrode is permanently attached to its handle. Thus, if the dentist or doctor desires to change the size or length of the electrode, it is necessary to substitute a new instrument. Another drawback is that this instrument is designed for use with a standard foot activator. There are many practitioners who now prefer finger activators, as it gives them greater tactile feel of the instrument during the procedure. A further limitation is that the degree of suction cannot be controlled.
We are also joint inventors of an electrosurgical adaptor which can be connected to an electrosurgical mainframe and into which can be plugged a finger switch handpiece that can operate the equipment in place of the usual foot switch. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,759. This unit is also available from the Ellman Company. While the finger switch handpiece described in this patent and available commercially will receive electrodes of varying shapes and sizes, it does not allow suction to be made available at the electrode tip for combined suction-coagulation. Another drawback is that the finger activator is integral with the handpiece. There may be situations where it would be extremely useful to be able to separate the electrosurgical and the switch functions for the convenience of the surgeon.